High School Shenanigans
by casimchr000
Summary: Loki accidently turns himself AND the Avengers back into teenagers! Never one to waste the opportunity, Fury sends the team and Loki undercover in a High school. Craziness ensues. Just when the Avengers are starting to get used to High school, Thanos has to show up and ruin everything. With help from some unlikely allies, can the Avengers beat Thanos and survive "gulp" gym class?
1. Transformation, Debrief, & New Mission

**A/N: So this is my second fic ever, My first one I'm still in the process of writing, it's also an Avengers fic. Be gentle, but reviews are always helpful! This is written Post Avengers movie, 2 years later, Loki has paid for his crimes, though the Avengers like to bug him. Here you go!**

**EDIT 2/25: After careful deliberation, I have decided that you, the reader, are correct. Alex as a character is pointless. I HAD plans for him, but those plans went very very awry. So, I killed Alex. He's no longer a character. For those who have already read the story, you're not missing TOO much, but I do suggest rereading each chapter. This chapter isn't that important, I only took out the last three lines. But the other chapters will be changed a bit more.**

**EDIT 8/16/2013: Simple stuff: Extra periods, spelling mistakes, that stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avengers. Arie is mine. (You'll meet her later.) But I give all credit for the rest of them to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, they rock!**

**"Loki! What did you DO?!" Thor bellowed. Or at least he tried to. But his voice cracked. _Cracked_. Like a prepubescent boy's would. Tony Stark attempted to see through the rubble of the building that had crashed down on top of him, but he couldn't.**

"I didn't DO anything; it was you buffoons who distracted me. This is entirely YOUR fault." That was definitely Loki, Stark knew, but he just didn't SOUND right. His voice was higher, more, whiny than usual. What had happened? Stark tried to move, but his suit didn't cooperate correctly. Wait, had it grown?!

"Guys, can this wait till we get Stark out?" Rogers, Stark guessed, though this voice was DEFIINITELY wrong. He sounded like a twelve year old kid.

"Right. But how..?"

"While you may be currently lacking in strength, Thor, my lack of age has done nothing to limit my magic. If I may?"

"NO. I don't like it." Barton growled, his voice also too high for normalcy.

"No, you don't like me. There's a difference. Do you have a better idea, archer?" Loki asked drily. Barton must've silently given in, for a few moments later, the rubble was lifted from Tony's chest and Tony could breathe better. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, though. When they did, Tony had to do a double take.

It was his team alright, Thor, Banner, Barton, Steve and Romanoff. Loki stood off to the side, a grin on his face.

But they had all been turned into teenagers.

Tony gulped as he realized that they weren't the only ones that had shrunk. His hand shot to where his arc reactor would be, only to realize it was gone, his chest smooth, pale and blemish free.

"What happened?" He rasped, fearing the answer.

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

"What HAPPENED?" Fury roared the same question that Stark had asked only hours ago, his face flushed with anger.

The Avengers, along with Loki, sat at a round table in one of the many debriefing rooms at Shield headquarters, silent, bedraggled, and unfortunately still teenagers. Steve had turned into the ninety pound weakling he had probably been when he was 17 the first time around, a 5 foot 6 inches blond hair blue eyed nerd who had suddenly developed a need for glasses. Stark was only 3 inches taller, though he looked much more relaxed in his new form, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head. Barton and Banner both stood at about 5'7'', though Banner, with his glasses, looked like a textbook geek while Barton displayed a more athletic physique. Thor was the epitome of athletic though, his six foot frame still firmly muscled and tan. He sat as closely as he could to his brother, who besides Thor, was the tallest, his pale skin and dark hair giving him an almost emo look. Romanoff seemed worst off, a skinny, not yet developed red-head who didn't seem fully comfortable in her own skin. No one wanted to answer Fury's question.

Finally Loki sighed. "I was in the middle of an experiment on deaging spells when your "dream team"" He scoffed, "barged in and interrupted me. I was startled, and the magic I was experimenting with went haywire, hitting all of us."

"So you're blaming this on US?" Barton snapped, fists clenched. "For doing our JOB?!"

"All you had to do was knock, Barton." Loki sneered. "Even parole officers must give that courtesy to their parolees."

"Please, this is not our fault. You shouldn't be playing with such experimental magic…"

"In my own home? On my own time, when I thought I would not be interrupted, or at least given a warning in the form of, oh, I don't know, a KNOCK,"

"ENOUGH." Fury interrupted with a yell. "I get it. You," He pointed at Loki, "Can you fix it?"

"Unfortunately, no. It was simply an experiment. I have no notion of how this" he motioned to the group of teenagers at the table "happened, let alone how to fix it. It should wear off on its own, though."

"How long?" Fury growled.

. Loki shrugged. "I know not."

Fury paced the room. Then he paused, thinking hard. "I've got it." He turned to the group, a grim smile on his face. "I'm not letting this "teenager" business, let you guys get lazy. And I have the perfect job for you. You too Loki. You're sticking with us until this whole business is fixed."

"What? Work? The only place where we won't draw attention to each other looking like THIS, is…" Stark tapered off, knowing exactly where this was going, and dreading it.

"High school."

**SO, different ending, no Alex. I agree with y'all. Baby Stark won't work for what I want to happen. Arie stays though. The story won't work without her. Reviews and Favorites and Follows are greatly appreciated, they help make me a better writer, Reviews most of ALL! !**


	2. School Prep, A New Home, and Teen Angst

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed and Followed and Favorited! I love you all! There were a few questions about the necessity of a mini Stark, and I understand the concern, but it's too late for me now. I'm attached! Any-who here's chapter two! Also, if you like the idea of the Avengers in High school, check out the story here called Teen Avengers, I read it, and it inspired me to write THIS!**

**EDIT 2/25: After considering the various reviews I've gotten, I've rewritten this chapter. It contains NO Alex. I decided it wasn't too late to change, and decided to end the story a bit differently then I'd originally intended. Alex has been scrapped as a character. I apologize for those who were excited about him, I thought I was at first, too. I'm not anymore.**

**EDIT 8/16/2013: Spelling mistakes, added content, little things. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the Avengers. Arie is mine. (You'll meet Arie in chapter 3!.) But I give all credit for the rest of them to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, they rock!**

"This blows."

"Stark."

"Well, it does."

"I'm with Stark on this one." Barton leaned backwards on the couch he was sitting on, flipping through channels.

He sat next to Natasha and Bruce on a large leather couch, Tony and Steve each in individual chairs placed across from the couch.

In the two days since their transformation, the Avengers and Loki had been transferred to a large townhouse within school boundaries of the High school they'd been enrolled in, gone shopping for suitable teenage clothing, and been debriefed on the multiple illegal activities that had been allegedly going on at the high school, including drug and weapon distribution and selling, but more recently, and more noticeably, multiple student disappearances. Fury, the last time they had seen him, had ordered them to blend in, figure out what was going on, stop it as discreetly as possible, as well as to grow back up, and to be quick about it.

The town house was 6 bedrooms, meaning two people had to share a room, and though Thor had offered to share with his brother, Loki had quickly vetoed that idea, which meant that Steve and Bruce had ended up bunking together. Everyone was having a hard time adjusting to their seventeen year old selves, but Tony was taking it harder than most.

"Except for the crazy amount of energy I have, I'm not that pumped being seventeen again, either, and I still blame YOU." Clint glared at Loki, who sat at the breakfast bar, writing furiously in a journal.

Loki paused in his writing, to send a glare Clint's way.

"We've been through this, ARCHER." He sneered. "Had I known your imbecile of a leader would force me to work with you, I would never have played with such an experimental magic. Unfortunately I cannot go back in time, to reverse this, yet."

"What do you mean, yet?" Stark asked, pulled out of his mood for a moment by Loki's offhand comment.

"Time travel is yet another experimental magic, one that I have merely dabbled in. It's a much longer process and requires a lot more energy. I put those experiments on hold for a while."

"Huh." Stark thought about it for a moment. "Loki and time travel. That's a scary thought."

Loki merely smirked and went back to writing in his journal.

"We need a plan, for tomorrow."

"Steve, no offense, but I can't take you seriously right now."

"Tony, no offense, but you're being a jerk." Tasha, sitting next to Clint, butt in.

"Nah, he's right. I'm not very intimidating right now." Steve shrugged, comfortable in his thin frame, while his teammates were still trying to get used to the small teen that sat before them.

Steve sat awkwardly as his coworkers scruitinized him, jumping up when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" He said, but Bruce was already making his way to the door.

He sat back down slowly, still awkwardly as the Tasha, Clint, and Tony continued to stare at him. He stood again when Bruce came back into the room, followed by Agent Coulson and Agent Hill.

"Agents. What are you doing here?" Steve asked, trying to divert his friends attention.

"We have your new names and identities." Hill answered, and Coulson held up a packet full of papers.

"Sweet!" Tony jumped up, running over to snatch the files out of Coulson's hand. "What's my name?" He excitedly rifled through the papers till he found his. He frowned. "Tom? Really? That's all you got?"

"I think Tom is a good name," Loki snarked without looking up from his journal. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Stuff it Stark." Hill snapped. Tasha, and Clint had made their way over to where the two agents stood, swiping papers from Stark as he glared at Hill.

"But…Tom? That makes me sound like some british dweeb." He complained.

"At least you're name's not Stanley." Clint snorted.

"You're names not…" Tony started to say, but Clint interrupted.

"Of course not! That's Steve's name."

Steve groaned. "Really? Why? Why, Stanley? It's bad enough I look like this, but to give me the name Stanley? Are you TRYING to get me bullied?" Steve looked at the Agents, exasperated.

"We apologize. We didn't have much time.."

"Yeah, yeah." Stark threw the papers on the floor. "You suck at names. Let's just leave it at that. Is there anything else you wanted?"

"We wanted to make sure you were ready for tomorrow. Where's Thor?"

"Sleeping," Bruce answered.

"He did that a lot when he was a teenager the first time. It was all the oaf would do. Sleep, eat, sleep, train, eat; It was disgusting." Loki, without looking up from his writing, spoke up.

"Well, fill him in when he wakes up. Is there anything else you all need?" Coulson asked, sincere.

"Nah, Steve's totally fine with being a wimp again, Loki's thrilled to have to share a house with us, Tasha's so excited to be short and pubescent again, and Clint's just giddy to go back to High school. I think the only people actually OK with this right now is Thor because he gets to spend more time with his precious brother, and Bruce, because the Big Guy is gone, and he's actually normal again. I mean seriously, what part of this are we supposed to be OK about?" Tony snapped.

Everyone was silent, trying to decide how best to answer, when Loki snorted.

"Oh please! The famous Tony Stark, who went through torture, whining about going to high school? I thought more of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony put his hands on his hips indignantly. Loki turned to send a glare Tony's direction.

"It means that you've been through awful things; torture, alien attacks, being thrown out a window, and you're throwing a full scale temper tantrum about high school?! I think you can handle this." Loki rolled his eyes, turning back to his journal.

Clint shrugged. "Bag of Cats has a point. I think we can handle this."

Something Loki said must've triggered Stark, because he relaxed. It was the first time he'd relaxed in the past two days. "Of course we can handle it. How bad can it be? I'm Iron Man. I can handle everything."

"There he is." Steve grinned.

The two agents shook their head, and Coulson almost let out a grin. "We'll be going, if you don't need anything else." They turned to go. Coulson turned back and pointed a finger at them. "Memorize your back stories. Know your names. Don't be late for school tomorrow. It's your first day." He let loose an almost half smile, before exiting the house.

Steve picked up the papers that Tony had dropped, handing them out to each person, calling out their new names as he did so.

"Tom Stuart." He handed Tony a packet. "Kevin Batton." Clint groaned, but accepted his papers. "Brian Baxter." Bruce took his packet eagerly. "Natalie Rushman." Tasha snapped them from his hands.

"Stanley Reed, Oh that's me." He put his packet underneath his arm. "Lukas Olander." He held out Loki's packet to him, then added another. "Here's your brother's too," He hesitated. Loki raised a brow at him, waiting. Steve cleared his throat. "Your brother, er, Theo Olander." Loki rolled his eyes, in his teenager form, he pulled off the eye rolling well, and took his packet of papers, as well as his brothers.

Steve grinned at the group. "Our first homework assignment and we haven't even started school yet."

"Typical." Stark grinned.

"Brother!" Thor thundered down the stairs, dressed in gray sweats and a white tee shirt. "Is there much that I have missed?"

"Yes, Thor. There is much. Go back to sleep." Loki refused to look up from his journal, tired of being interrupted. Thor nodded slowly before heading back up the stairs.

"Alright, brother."

The team snorted. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad.

**So, no more mini Stark. I feel better about this story without Alex, though. I feel a LOT better about this chapter as well. I'm Keeping Arie, because I love her, and you'll see her in chapter three still. CHapter 3 shouldn't have too much of a facelift. As always, reviews and follows and favorites keep me going!**


	3. First Days and New Allies

**A/N: two chapters in one day! Feel special. My computer died for about a week, so I had to write these chapters the old fashioned way, and then type them up, which is why it took so long to post this. Here's chapter 3, where you get to meet the very important Arie! She's not all that important actually, but I enjoy her.**

**EDIT 2/25: So, I had to completely rethink my story, I decided to scrap Alex, as some might be aware. I am strongly suggesting those who have read this story so far reread chapters 2, 3 and 4. Things had to be changed and content added to make up for the holes it took to get rid of Alex. You get more team interaction in chapters two and three though, so I think it was for the best.**

**EDIT 8/6/2013: Spelling and grammar corrections. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the Avengers. Arie is mine. But I give all credit for the rest of them to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, they rock!**

"I already hate this."

"Of course you do Tasha, you hate everything."

It was lunch, the next day, and the team was back together after a rough first half. Luckily each avenger had at least one other person in their class that they knew, so it wasn't too unbearable. The team and Loki sat at a round table together, and everyone could feel the assessing stares being thrown their way.

"It's only the first day, give it a shot." "Kevin" bit into a greasy pizza as Tasha glared at everyone around her.

"I hated high school the first time, too. It's not any better now." Steve, who looked as if he'd been pushed into a couple lockers, and probably already had, poked untrustingly at the mashed potatoes in front of him."

"Command decision; tomorrow, we bring our own lunch. This can't be edible." Stark bit into his "burger," spitting it out after only a few chews.

"This is vile. These children are crude, and laughably dull. I abhor this."

"So, you're not a fan then?" The voice came from behind Loki, and everyone turned to face the newcomer.

She was short. 5'4'' was being generous, but she carried herself well, and the way she bounced softly on the balls of her feet hinted at high energy levels. Her Curly dark brown hair was pulled into a side pony, letting the curls cascade down her right shoulder, and her dark brown eyes flashed teasingly as she smirked. Her tanned skin hinted at a latino heritage, though the strength of her jawline foretold of a mixed bloodline, the jaw stubbornly irish.

"I'm going to state the obvious here. You guys are new."

"That WAS obvious." Loki raised a brow at her. She just grinned wider.

"I told you it would be."

Three tall buff teens ran by their table, laughing uproariously. They slapped the female on the back as they ran by, and she grinned at them in greeting. When a fourth guy ran by, yelling "incoming!" Arie sent Loki a snooty glare, then smiled at the rest of the table. "If anyone asks, I was never here." Then she followed the other teens example and ran out the lunchroom, laughing.

"Who was that?" Tony looked at the table, who shrugged.

"She was cute." Clint observed. Tasha glared at him, and he rephrased. "I just mean, she seemed like a nice person.

A big burly man, who the team had been introduced to earlier barged in, his previously clean shaven face now covered in what looked to be whip cream. He looked around the lunchroom wildly, rushing forward to stop at their table. "Where'd she go?"

Tony leaned back in his chair. "Who?"

The man glared. "She was just in here I KNOW it. Short, tan, evil to the core?" He described.

"I haven't seen anyone like that. You know you got a little…something on your face, right?"

The man growled, giving another scan through the large room before running off, in the opposite way then Arie and the other teens had run.

"That was interesting." Stark looked around the table. "More interesting than this food, anyway."

"We got a prankster at this school. That's just what we need to deal with." Tasha complained.

"You mean another prankster, right? Clint joked. "On TOP of the mischief maker over there we're stuck with."

"Another mischief maker? Oh no, Montero High School can only handle one mischief maker." The teen, Arie, pushed a chair up between Loki and Thor, across from Clint, sending him a cheeky grin. "And that's me."

"So I'm assuming you're the reason the Principal's covered in whip cream?" Steve asked. She turned slightly to face him as she answered.

She shrugged. "But of course. He needed to lighten up. What's lighter than cream that's been whipped?"

"That's a valid argument. Whip cream is quite light." Clint reasoned. Natasha, unable to hold back any longer, smacked him in the head.

"Are you guys related?" Arie asked.

"NO." The whole team answered unanimously. Arie grinned.

"So it's sexual tension then, NOT sibling rivalry."

Stark snickered as Clint blushed.

"So. Since you're new, I'm assuming you don't know about endorsements?"

"You would be correct, unless you're speaking of sporting endorsements." Stark spoke.

Arie grimaced. "I am, in a way, but also not. Not at all."

She squinted her eyes and tilted her head, assessing the group.

Steve didn't like being assessed. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to decide if I like you enough to endorse you."

"Is endorsing necessary?" Tasha asked, a little irritated.

"Yes, unless you want to end up like them."

"Who?" Bruce asked.

"Them. We call them outcasts." The girl pointed at a table in the far corner of the lunchroom, where six unhappy teens sat, unbearably close to the trash cans and restrooms.

The table cringed.

"So will you endorse us?" Steve asked.

She winced, then nodded.

"Yeah, but we only have ten minutes left for lunch. I need info. Introductions first though. I'll start; I'm Arianna Spencer. Everyone calls me Arie. And you are?" She looked at Tony, who grinned. I'm Tom Stuart. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Kevin Batton." Clint added.

"Natalie Rushman." Natasha chimed in.

"Bru-Brian." Bruce stumbled over his name. "Brian Baxter."

"Stanley,"

"Stanley?" Arie scoffed. "Sorry, that's your name and all, I mean no offense, but Stanley? You look more like a Steve to me."

Steve grinned. "Right?!"

"That's it. It's been decided. I'm calling you Steve."

She looked at Thor, who was on her right. He stood and took her hand, bowing over it. "I am Theo, of Olander, Lady Arie."

"Ok then." Arie slowly slid her hand from Thor's grip, smiling slightly as he sat back down. "Well. You're something else." She sent the table a bemused glance.

She looked to Loki. "Wait, let me guess. You two are brothers." She pointed to Thor and Loki. Loki opened his mouth, probably to object, but she continued. "Not biologically maybe, but you two act as if you've spent centuries in each other's company, and while you" She looked at Loki, "merely tolerate him, he openly loves being around you."

Loki merely sniffed. Arie grinned, knowing she was right.

"We're outta time." Arie sent a glance at the clock. "Meet me at the front of the school after your last class. I have to tell you the rules."

"Rules?" Loki raised a brow.

"Yes, person who has not yet told me his name. Rules. Survival skills, if you like that term better. You'll need them."

Arie gave the table a grin and wave, then rushed off, the bell that signaled the end of lunch ringing in her wake.

"Guys," Clint grinned, "I think we just made our first friend."

**BAM! Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it. I am finding it a little difficult to keep all the Avengers in character when they're all together, but we'll seperate them into smaller groups in a few chapters, and hopefully they won't be too OOC. But you got to meet Arie! That's fun. She's important to the plot, guys, no hating on Arie. But I do love reviews! I need some fun high school scenarios to put the Avengers through, so hit me up if you have any ideas! As always, Favorites and Follows and Review help my ideas to flow, and are greatly appreciated! Chapter Four will be up an about an hour, because I love you all SO much!**


	4. Montero High: Basic Survival Skills

**A/N: So. There's a part in this chapter that will not make much sense until MUCH later. Sorry! But, chapter four is UP!**

**EDIT 2/25: ****So, I had to completely rethink my story, because I decided to scrap Alex, as some might be aware. I am strongly suggesting those who have read this story so far reread chapters 2, 3 and 4. Things had to be changed and content added to make up for the holes it took to get rid of Alex. You get more team interaction in chapters two and three though, so I think it was for the best.**

**EDITED 8/16/2013: Spelling and grammar corrections**

**Disclaimer:********I don't own any of the Avengers. Arie is mine. But I give all credit for the rest of them to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, they rock!**

"Think she's gonna make it?" Barton leaned against the front of the building, Tasha next to him, Tony loitering in front of them.

"You mean did the principal figure out it was her?" Tony rephrased. "He knows it was her. Did you see him at lunch? But he won't be able to prove it. She probably never gets caught. She seems like that person, like an evil, sneaky, mischievous elf."

"Is that a short joke?"

"Speak of the devil," Tony joked as Arie walked up, a smile on her face.

"Don't speak about my brother like that!" Thor, and Loki walked up from the side, having heard Tony's last statement.

Loki scoffed. "I have been called much worse, Tho- Theo. And I believe, that in this instance, they were not speaking of me."

"People have called you the devil?" Arie asked, a little shocked.

"And worse." Loki said cheerily. "But fret not, I am used to it."

"I just can't believe people would think you were the devil!"

"Believe it. Everyone who knows him does." Stark brought up. The team laughed.

"What's so funny?" Steve and Bruce walked up, Steve panting slightly.

"Lukas over here is the devil, but Arie doesn't want to believe it." Barton summarized cheekily.

"Oh. Ok, sure. Yeah." Steve couldn't catch his breath so left it at that.

"You guys are weird. All of you." Arie shook off her confusion.

"Now. Did you guys get any homework?" She asked.

"Is that the worksheets filled with problems, the education leaders kept handing out?" Thor asked.

Tony snickered. "Yes, Theo. That's what homework is."

"Well, I have a ton, so maybe we should study sesh these survival skills. I suggest anywhere but my place." Arie grinned, though her voice was serious.

"What about your place?" She looked at Steve, who nodded slowly.

"That would be fine."

Steve gave Arie a smile. "Our parents are military personnel."

"They love their jobs more than us, and would rather be there than here."

"So…"Steve glared at Tony, who'd interrupted him. "They rented a town house for all of us, and some friends of theirs check up on us every now and then."

"Your parents trust you to live in a house by yourselves?" Arie asked, incredulous.

"Yes." Banner answered, though his yes sounded more like a question.

"Then they're crazy. But I guess, your place it is!"

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

"Nice place." Arie took in the large town home, with its open floor plan, and comfortable furniture.

"Eh, I've lived in better." Stark threw his backpack in the corner of the living room, the rest following suit.

"Army brat." Arie grinned as she said it. "But I bet you've lived in worse too."

Stark had a sudden image of a dank cave in Afghanistan, and a crude arc reactor that saved his life.

"Something like that." He rubbed his chest absentmindedly.

Arie sent him a quizzical glance, then jumped on the couch. "Ok. Survival skills first, Study Session after." She motioned for the rest of the team to gather round. Tony sat next to her on the couch, with Loki, surprisingly on the other side. Banner and Steve sat in the armchairs across from the couch, and Tasha, Clint, and Thor grabbed the bar stools and moved them over.

When they were all assembled in the living room, Arie began.

"Montero High is weird, in how it functions. You know this already, considering the endorsements, the masses, and locals. Well, think of Montero High, as its own little country. Though it can be affected by the decisions of other countries, it has rules of its own, rulers of its own, and it's own social protocols to follow. The main one being if you're new, you need to be endorsed. Usually a new kid has two days to establish his endorsement, but since there are so many of you, I'll start tomorrow. My job is to just hang around you guys for about the first week, making sure no one messes with you and that they know you're "cool." After that, you guys are good. Just don't go punching anyone in the face, ESPECIALLY over a girl."

"DO not worry on my part, either, Lady Arie. I am already courting a wonderful woman." Thor smiled reassuringly at Arie, who laughed at him. She explained hastily when she saw him frown.

"I'm totally excited for you and your girlfriend. But that's not gonna stop some of the girls at Montero. They're ruthless, and you, well, have you looked in a mirror lately? You're practically a mini Thor!"

Everyone started at that. Arie smirked. "Don't tell me you guys have never thought it. I mean, Theo looks how Thor probably would've at 17. Even if you guys haven't thought it, I know the female population of Montero will."

Steve grudgingly nodded. "You're right about that. Theo's gonna be an issue.

"So; you a fan of the Avengers?" Stark asked slyly, changing the subject to something more fun.

Arie looked confused for a moment before she began laughing.

"I'm the opposite of a fan, I'm an… anti-fan!" She explained, laughing again.

"Wait. The Avengers, have a critic? Is that even possible?" Barton asked shocked.

"People have their own opinions; Even if they're the wrong." Stark cut in.

"Or right." Loki chimed in, happy to contribute.

"But what is there not to like about the Avengers?" Thor asked confused.

"Besides the fact that they're unpredictable, undisciplined, and unruly?" Arie countered.

"Well that's not exactly fair," Steve cut in.

"Isn't it?" Bruce asked.

"Whose side are you on?" Tasha asked Bruce angrily.

"Whoa, Whoa," Arie cut in. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's not a big deal. I'm more indifferent than anti, anyways. Besides, I forgot I have chores at home.

Arie looked at the group. "Sorry for stepping on your feelings. Are we good?"

Stark answered for the team. "Yeah, we're good."

"So, tomorrow at school, if anyone asks you if you've made any friends yet, you mention my name. That'll let most people know I've got your backs, if they don't know yet. Also, bring your own lunch, if you want to live past the week. Tomorrow is mystery meat day, and I'm pretty sure the meat came from the cemetery down the block. Oh, and be aware of the females. Our school dance is coming up, and the girls are getting desperate to find a date."

"Do you have a date yet?" Barton asked. Tasha glared.

"Nope. I like to wait till the last second. But if I were you, I would ask Nat to go with you. She's better than most anyone else at school."

Tasha relaxed, and Barton sent her a considering look. "Your advice is noted," He stated.

"Ok! I wish I could stay longer to study with you guys, but, I forgot that I'm needed at my place. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She stood, grabbing her bag.

Steve stood as well. "I'll walk you out."

She sent him an odd look, and then smiled. "OK. Bye Tom, Brian, Kevin, Natalie. See ya, Theo, and kid whose name I don't know." Loki smirked, saying nothing.

Arie sent the group a wave, and skipped out, Steve walking her to the door.

The team stared awkwardly at one another, not moving, Until Loki sighed, irritated, and retreated to his room.

The others, following his lead, slowly began to disperse. Barton sent Stark a cheeky grin once it was just the two of them.

"So, what do you think of our first friend?" Clint asked.

"She's weird." Clint moved to sit next to Stark on the couch.

"We're all weird though," Clint noted.

"That's the truth. Besides, I would rather have a weird friend than a sane one. You see all these sane teenagers running around?" Stark added.

"Yeah. The sane one's are everywhere."

"And they're crazy." Stark walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Clint followed him.

"Getting a drink." Stark opened the liquor cabinet. "You going to tell on me or join me?"

Stark pulled down two glasses, filled them both, and began drinking out of one. Clint stood at the breakfast bar, thinking, before grabbing the other glass. Stark grinned.

**I love Arie. She's my favorite. She's not a fan of the Avengers, which will be fun later. Next chapter is more school, but you'll get a closer look at the challenges the Avengers are facing. it's gonna be fun. Chapter six the plot starts going down.**

**Reviews and Follows and Favorites are appreciated, and any fun High school scenarios you guys might have are also awesome! I need ideas. Chapter five will be up as soon as I write it!**


	5. Babes, Bullies, and Budding Artists

**A/N: Here's chapter five! I am awed by the number of follows and favorites, and I hope to do you all proud. I am not EXTREMELY in love with this chapter, but i wanted to post it for you. Enjoy!**

**EDIT 2/25: Chapter five pretty much stays the same, but after careful consideration, I've decided to scrap Alex as a character, for those who aren't aware. The previous chapters have been rewritten to a certain extent. If you're caught up, you don't HAVE to reread the previous chapters, though I recommend it. Chapter one is also pretty much the same, but chapters 2, 3, and 4 have added content. So, we'll see how this story goes, THIS way.**

**EDIT 8/17/2013: Spelling and grammar corrections. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avengers. Arie is mine. I give all credit for the rest of them to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, they rock!**

"Hey! Kid's whose name I don't know! And Steve! Welcome to Biology class!" Arie, sitting on the teacher's desk gave the two kids a wave as they entered. Loki, his dark hair shorter and curlier than the day before, wore black jeans and a gray tee shirt. He rolled his eyes. Steve waved shyly, before taking his seat.

"Arie. Get your butt off my desk." The teacher, a tall, muscular blonde man with glasses, walked in.

"Mr. Gregory! Look, two new students!" Arie jumped off the desk and moved to sit in his chair.

"Arie, I've noticed. Why are you in my chair?" The teacher grinned at her. She smirked.

"You lecture the first half of class. I'm fine." The teacher sighed, though he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

"You got me there. Ok, they came in halfway through class yesterday, so let's have them introduce themselves, now." Mr. Gregory gestured to Steve and Loki. "Stand up, guys, just for a second, and tell us your names."

Steve stood. "I'm Stanley." A couple people in the room laughed. He flushed.

"Hey. Shut up." Arie glared at the kids that had laughed. They quieted.

"I am Lukas Olander." Loki stood as Steve sat down, still slightly flushed. At the sound of Loki's accent, a few of the girls sighed. Arie grimaced.

"Yes, well, now that we know your names, let us continue with the actual learning part. Arie, while you're sitting there, grade these. Everyone else, take out your notebooks, it's time to take notes." Steve pulled out his notebook and pencil. Loki did the same, less enthusiastically. Arie grinned and focused on her grading.

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

When the bell rang, Loki was one of the first to leave the classroom, and Arie wasn't surprised to see a flock of girls following him. She let it go for now, instead falling in line with Steve.

"Hey Steve. Sorry about the snickers."

Steve adjusted his heavy bag. "Nah, it's ok. Stanley is a weird name."

"Maybe, but it's your name, and no one should be made fun of for that."

Steve gave her a small smile. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem. It's my job. Plus, I enjoy acting all tough." Arie, who was two inches shorter than Steve, puffed up her chest and put on a mean face. Steve laughed.

"Where are you going next?" She asked, as they started walking down the crowded hall.

"Art." Steve answered after glancing down at the unwrinkled sheet of paper in his hands.

"With MacPharlin?" Arie peeked over his shoulder to look at his schedule.

"Yes."

"My physics class is right next door. I'll walk with you."

"Thanks." Steve looked down at his schedule again, and someone behind him took the opportunity to shove him in the direction of the lockers. He would've gone flying into them face first if Arie hadn't caught him by the collar of his shirt and kept him upright.

"You alright?" she looked at Steve, as if assessing for any injuries.

"I'm fine. You caught me."

She gave him a grin that slowly dissolved into a glare as she turned to face the teen snickering behind them.

"Hey, Jerk! Watch where you're go- David. I should've known." Arie placed her hands on her hips.

"Arie. Fancy seeing you hanging around people like…HIM. The boy stood an inch and a half taller than Steve, and his average bulk made him seem very intimidating, at least in in face of Steve's small frame.

"Well, I'm not a snob like you, and Steve's my friend." Arie stood on tiptoe to throw her arm over Steve's shoulder.

The students in the hall stopped to watch the show.

"Really? You're claiming this dwerp as your friend?" David scoffed.

"I am. And you know who else is my friend, AND Steve's friend?"

"And who would that be?" David crossed his arms.

"Him."

David felt someone tap his shoulder, and turned around, smirking. The smirk turned into a gasp as he had to look up at the muscled body mass that was Thor.

"You dare attack my friends?" Thor whispered menacingly, a scary look on his face.

David couldn't speak, and instead bolted, running down the hall. Thor grinned as the kid ran, and Arie laughed.

"Nice Job, Theo. Thanks." Arie clapped him on the shoulder, pushing Steve next to Theo. "You two have Art together?"

"Yeah." Steve answered, grinning.

"Well, get to class. That counts for all of you, too." She gave a stern glare to the kids who had stopped to watch. In a flurry of movement, everyone began running to their classes, in a hurry to avoid being late. Arie waved off Thor and Steve, heading into her physics class, surprised to see Bruce already sitting down.

"Brian! Hey! We totally have this class together!"

"I guess so. I didn't see you yesterday, though." Bruce already had his notebook out, sitting quietly in the front row. Arie sat down in the desk next to his.

"I skipped yesterday. I was too busy planning mischief."

"Oh." Bruce said delicately, not knowing what else to say.

"This is going to be great." Arie grinned excitedly. "Now when we have to split up into partners, I can be with you, and not some random student I don't know!"

"Yeah. I guess so." Bruce said relieved. He hadn't thought of that.

"Now I'm actually looking forward to Physics."

Bruce nodded, surprised that he was also looking more forward to this class then he had been just minutes before.

**PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak PageBreak**

"Ok, Class, sketch time! For the new students, we always start class with ten minute free sketch sessions. Just draw what you feel, no matter if it's perfect, or not. At the end of the session, we split into groups and share. Sketch time starts NOW!"

Thor, Steve and Tasha, sharing their table with a pale teen who had glasses that covered her whole face, dutifully began drawing. The girl threw a few anxious glances their way, but as Sketch Time wore on, began to become more focused on her drawing than them. When it came time for them to share, they looked at each other awkwardly, Tasha finally turning her sketchbook around to show the landscape she'd drawn.

"Wow. This is good." Steve stretched the truth a bit, looking at the semi-recognizable drawing. "Is this somewhere in…Asia?"

"It's Budapest." The girl at their table blurted out. When all eyes turned to her, she froze. "I've been there before. This fountain is one of the most beautiful places to see there." She whispered timidly.

"I'm surprised you could tell that much. I'm not much of an artist." Tasha said, looking critically at her drawing.

"You're good, you just have to move some of your lines." The girl took Tasha's sketchbook and redrew a few of her foundation lines before handing it back to her.

"Wow. It looks like an entirely different drawing!" Tasha studied the changes the girl had made, nodding approvingly. The girl flushed.

"I am afraid the moving of lines would do little to correct my drawing," Thor confessed, embarrassed, revealing his poor portrayal of his home.

The girl studied it for a bit. "No, you have a solid base here. I've never been to a place that looks like that before, but I think if you fix your shading a bit, it would look great."

"Thank you for your advice." Thor looked back at his drawing, hope in his eyes.

"I don't really like how mine turned out either, but, here you go." Steve showed them his drawing. Tasha and Thor gaped.

"This is…AMAZING." The girl spoke, eyes bright. "This is Brooklyn, right? But from the 60's or 70's, I'm guessing. It's fantastic! I mean, people would pay good money for such a great drawing."

"This is quite fantastic, Steve." Thor said, enthusiastically, not noticing his slip up. Tasha hit him in the arm. He looked at her, confused.

"I thought your name was Stanley?" The girl furrowed her brow.

"Uh, it is," Steve stammered, thinking quickly. "But a few of my friends call me Steve; long story." Steve hastily covered.

"Oh. Well, here's my picture." She showed the group.

With the advice she gave, none of them were surprised that it was good. But it was more than good; it was REALLY good. She had drawn a portrait of their pregnant teacher, sitting at her desk, idly rubbing her belly. The emotion in her eyes was captured so perfectly, it blew Steve's picture out of the water.

"Wow." Was all Tasha could say.

"And you thought MY picture was good," Steve scoffed. "You're phenomenal!" The girl blushed, but her blue eyes sparkled.

"Thanks."

"What's your name, again?" Tasha asked.

"It's Avery." The girl answered shyly.

"Well, Avery, it's great to meet you." Tasha said, meaning it.

The rest of the class went well, everyone feeling good about the new friend they'd made. Tasha still wasn't enjoying herself, but she would freely admit; the day was going much better than it had yesterday.

**I was going to add lunch to this chapter, but I wasn't feeling it. There will be more issues with FEMALES next chapter, I promise! I had difficulties here, with this chapter, and I'll probably rewrite it, but it will should stay pretty similar. Also, next chapter we continue with High School Craziness, but plot starts sneaking in. I'm excited! Reviews and Follow and Favorites are appreciated, I love hearing from you!**


	6. Beginning the Investigation

**SO SORRY. I planned on updating this story every Friday, but this chapter gave me grief. But it's done, HERE IT IS! ALSO: Don't skip over the next bolded paragraph. It's important.**

**EDIT 2/25: For the Followers who are not aware, I have edited out Alex Stark as a character. After careful consideration, I realized he was not developing character wise as well as I'd previously thought he would, so I scrapped him. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND rereading that last story, but it is not required, it's the same plot, just without Alex and with added team bonding time, ESPECIALLY in chapter two.**

**EDIT 8/17/2013: Spelling and grammar corrections.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avengers. Arie is mine. I give all credit for the rest of them to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, they rock!**

"Hey guys." Arie pulled a chair up to the table, the other chairs full with the Avengers.

"Hey Arie. How was Physics?" Steve, sitting on her right, poked untrustingly at his mystery meatloaf.

"Gross, like your lunch there." Arie settled into her seat, leaning away from the offending smell coming from Steve's food. "How was Art?"

"Good. I, we made a friend, I think."

"Really? Sweet! Who?"

"She said her name was Avery."

"Thick Black glasses Avery?" Steve nodded. "She's awesome, not to mention an INSANE artist." She looked around the rest of the table. "How about you guys? How was the first half of your second day?"

"German is awful." Tony spoke up from his seat next to Steve. "Robotics is like kindergarten, and PE was funny."

"Funny? Why funny?"

"They made us run through self defense moves."

Arie nodded. "Because of the missing kids. But how is that funny?"

"Nat threw down the biggest guy I've ever SEEN, barring Theo over here, as if he weighed nothing. THAT was the funny part."

The table grinned. "OK I buy that. Who'd she throw?" Arie asked.

"I dunno. He was big." Tony shrugged. "Oh, that guy." Tony pointed behind Arie, to a big buff teen, walking toward them, large brown bags in his hand.

"He's headed this way," Clint observed uneasily.

"He wants his revenge," Tony joked.

"Not funny, Tony," Natasha hissed.

"I can take him." Thor vowed, pushing his chair back as if to stand.

"NO, that's OK, Theo. He's with me." Arie turned to face the guy headed their way.

"Hey Damian!" She said when he was close enough to hear her.

"Arie." The guys voice was deep, deeper than Thor's, but his face was cheerful as he stopped in front of Arie. "I got the stuff you wanted."

"Thanks." He set the brown bags in the middle of the table, and Arie started rifling through them. "So: heard you got thrown in PE this morning."

Damian groaned. "It's already making the rounds? I don't even know who the chick is!"

"Take a gander at the table, Dame. Her name's Natalie. She's with me."

Damian scanned the table, pausing on Nat. "Oh. OH! And she's with you, then?"

"Yes. Thanks for the food run."

"No prob. I'm out."

Damian walked away, and Tony perked up. "Food? As in edible food? As in not this living organism they're trying to convince us is food?"

"You're welcome." Arie pulled out burger baskets, the smelling wafting over the table. Tony snatched the first one from her hand, inhaling it in the same second.

"This is AMAZING." He said as soon as he could form words.

Arie grinned, handing out the rest of the baskets. "This is from Charlie's Burgers, down the block. They're the best burger joint ever to be created. I work there, sometimes."

"These are insane." Clint savored his burger, about halfway through his burger, as Thor polished his off.

"I know, they're great. Here, Theo." Arie handed him another burger, and he grinned, accepting it.

"My thanks, Lady Arie."

"Yeah sure, Theo." Arie looked at Loki, who was studiously making his way through his burger. "How about you, Lukas? How's your burger?"

Loki shrugged, delicately. "It is tolerable."

"Hmph." Arie sat down in her seat, handing Thor a third burger before grabbing one for herself.

"So, you said something about kids going missing?" Tasha asked in between bites.

The rest of the team stilled slightly at Tasha's change of subject, but all listened to Arie's easy explanation.

"Oh, yeah, the missing kids. In the past two months, three kids have gone missing. It's weird though, because none of them seem to be connected to each other. Marley James, the first kid to go missing, was a science whiz. Cameron Davis was the best actor we had, and Ray Johnson was our top 3 point shooter. The police have no leads, it's been 3 weeks since the last disappearance, and they've kind of given up. If you ask me, the police aren't going to be able to solve this case. If anyone is going to find those kids, it's gonna be us."

It was nothing their report hadn't told them, but Arie's knowledge of the case piqued the team's interest.

"What do you mean by us?" Steve asked, only able to eat half of his burger. Tony had finished the other half for him.

"I mean us. Kids from the school, who are here every day, who can tell when something's off, or going down. Let me tell you right now, something's off."

Arie bit into her burger with a nod and a knowing expression.

"What do you mean by off?" Bruce asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Why are you guys always asking what I mean?" Arie retorted, mouth full.

"We like definitions." Tony snarked back. "Answer the question."

"Alright, fine. No need to get your briefs in a twist." she wiped her face with a napkin, sending Stark a glare.

"isn't the phrase panties?" Tony asked, with an answering smirk.

"Do you wear panties?" Arie snapped.

"You're avoiding the question." Bruce observed.

"I'm not avoiding it, I just forgot it was asked." Arie gave Bruce an apologetic look and he just shrugged. "But for your answer; The official story is that Marley met a guy and ran off with him, Cameron got in a bind with the local gang and split, and Ray ditched town because he got a deal with a minor league basketball team."

"That sounds plausible." Tasha observed.

"Except Ray was being scouted by big time colleges, Marley was practically allergic to guys, and Cameron was the biggest church nerd I've ever seen. No, somebody's covering something up. I just don't know what yet. We shouldn't be talking about this here, though." Arie took another big bite of her burger, looking around at the cafeteria suspiciously.

The team sat back, silent as she chewed.

"I'm assuming you have a theory?" Tony asked, wanting to know what she though.

She nodded. "But not now." The bell rang, effectively ending their lunch period. "Don't talk about this, either. To ANYONE. Got it?" Arie sent her warning look around the table, waiting for a nod from each person before she stood.

"Good."

**Short chapter, I know, But this is super late and I'll give you what I've finished, which is this. They story is starting to move into plot conflicts, which is exciting, but it's a bit more difficult to write. But hey, who do you think blabs first? It's kind of obvious, :) If there's any specific "High School Shenanigans" that you are desperate to see the Avengers put through, let me know, and I'll do my best to fit it in! As of now, I have plenty of room. Reviews and Follows and Favorites keep me breathing, and are SOO appreciated! I love you all, in that purely platonic author/reader way that I do. Next chapter will HOPEFULLY be up in two days!**


End file.
